Real World
by Jace5000
Summary: The Mortal Instruments characters find out they are actually characters in a series of books.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jace was lying in his bed in the infirmary, thinking. He was thinking about Clary and Sebastian. That was what he thought about most days.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a giant face appeared.

"What the…" Jace shouted, leaping from the bed.

Jace felt as if he had been tossed and heard a bellow of surprise. Jace felt himself being moved and again he found himself face to face with the face.

"Who are you and why is your ginormous face in my bedroom?" Jace asked, pulling a dagger.

"Who are you?" the face countered.

"I asked you first," Jace said.

"Yeah, but you're in MY Kindle," the face said.

"No I'm not. As you can see, I'm in the infirmary. Now who are you?" Jace asked.

"I'm not telling you who I am until you tell me who you are," the face replied.

Jace sighed. Knowing that this wasn't going anywhere, he said, "I'm Jace Herondale. At least I think I am. I can never be too sure about what my last name is these days."

"I'm Karma Kadoodle. How can you not know your last name?" Karma asked.

"I don't because my father told me my last name was Wayland. Then I found out his real name was Valentine Morgenstern and he told me my real last name was Morgenstern. And now I've been informed that I'm actually a Herondale," Jace explained.

"Let me guess; when Valentine told you your last name was Morgenstern he also told you your girlfriend was your sister?" Karma said skeptically.

"Yes, actually. How did you know?" Jace asked, growing suspicious.

"I know because all that happened in the City of Bones by Cassandra Clare. Now, who are you really? Are you some kind of Kindle virus?" Karma asked, apprehensively.

"I told you who I am. I am Jace Herondale. I'm not some kind of Kindle virus. I don't even know what a Kindle virus is," Jace said, trying to convince Karma.

"A Kindle virus would be a virus for a Kindle," Karma said, "and Jace Herondale is a character from The Mortal Instruments. Why are you trying to tell me you are him?"

"The Mortal Instruments? How do you know about the Mortal Instruments? Are you some kind of demon or warlock? How do you know about the City of Bones?" Jace said, getting defensive.

"I'm not a demon or a warlock. And before you ask, I'm not some other type of downworlder either. I know about The Mortal Instruments because I read the books. I know about the City of Bones because it's the first book in the series. Who are you really?" Karma asked again.

"I told you, twice now, I AM JACE HERONDALE! What do you mean The Mortal Instruments is a series of books? The Mortal Instruments are the Cup, the Sword, and the Mirror. The angel gave them to Jonathan Shadowhunter when shadowhunters were created," Jace said.

"I know what the mortal instruments in the books are," Karma said, sounding affronted.

"What Books?!" Jace shouted, sounding frustrated.

"The books that Cassandra Clare wrote! Look them up! There was even a movie made about the City of Bones," Karma said, exasperated.

Jace was about to reply when a knock came at his door.

"Come in!" Jace yelled.

Clary walked into the room.

"Jace what's with all the… Woah!"Clary shouted, her eyes widening and she took a step back.

"Who's that?" Clary whispered to Jace.

"That's Karma Kadoodle. I think she may have had one too many hits to the head," Jace said.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Karma said, not shouting but still annoyed.

"Now I do," Jace said.

"Why do you think she had one too many hits to the head?" Clary asked, then looked at Karma. "No offence," she tacked on.

"Because she knows who I am and insists that I'm not who I say I am," Jace replied.

"What?" Clary asked.

"She knows I'm Jace Herondale, Shadowhunter extraordinaire, but she insists that Jace Herondale is a character from some series of books called the Mortal Instruments. She also accused me of being a virus for something called a Kindle," Jace explained.

"A Kindle is a type of e-reader," Clary said to Jace.

"Oh, my Kindle is much more than just an e-reader. I have a Kindle Fire. It can be used to play games and access the internet," Karma boasted.

"I thought Kindles were e-readers. At least that's what is being advertised," Clary said, confused.

"Maybe back in 2007," Karma laughed. "There's been a lot of improvement made since the days when a Kindle was a simple e-reader."

"Back in 2007? What do you mean 'back' in 2007? It is 2007," Jace said.

"No, it's 2015," Karma said.

"No, it's 2007. I know what year I'm living in," Jace insisted.

"I don't know what rock you guys are living under, but its 2015," Karma said.

"We aren't living under a rock," Clary said, tersely.

"Then why do you think its 2007?" Karma asked.

"Because it is," Jace insisted.

"In the books its 2007, in real life its 2015," Karma countered.

"Wait! Do you think we're characters from a book?" Clary asked.

"No. I think you're some kind of Kindle virus, or a couple of hackers' avatars, or something. You just look like, act like, and claim to be characters from The Mortal Instruments," Karma said.

"I can assure you we aren't trying to harm you or your Kindle. We are who we say we are. Why don't you tell us what these books are about?" Clary suggested.

"They're about a girl named Clary Fray, her boyfriend, Jace Herondale, and their friends, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Magnus Bane. The stories are all about how they have to defeat the bad guys, Valentine and Sebastian Morgenstern," Karma said.

"Wow, that sounds a lot like our lives," Clary said.

"Yeah, it does," Jace agreed. "Who did you say wrote the books?"

"Cassandra Clare," Karma replied. "You guys really believe your Jace and Clary from the books?"

"I'm Clary and he's Jace. We don't think we're from a series books, but the description of the books sounds a lot like our lives," Clary said. "What we're doing on your Kindle, I don't know."

"Maybe you really are from the books. That still doesn't explain why you suddenly appeared on my Kindle," Karma said. Sounding mischievous, she continued, "This could actually be fun."

"How could it be fun?" Jace asked, sounding apprehensive.

Karma was just about to speak when another voice called, "Karma, who are you talking to?"

"No one," Karma said, slamming her Kindle case shut.

Everything went black in Jace and Clary's world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What was that?" Jace asked as soon as Karma's face was back.

Karma had a pretty face. She had unusual electric blue eyes that had various colors of blue, and blue hair. She looked to be about sixteen. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean why did everything go black?" Jace asked.

"Go black?" Karma asked.

"Yeah, everything went black for a few several seconds," Jace explained. "Clary did you notice everything going black?"

"Yes, I did. It was weird," Clary answered.

"Maybe because I closed my Kindle?" Karma guessed.

"Why would that mean everything would go black?" Clary asked.

"Because your book characters?" Karma guessed again.

"So when you close your Kindle everything goes black for whatever and whoever is on it?" Jace asked.

"I don't know. I've never had my books come to life before," Karma said, exasperated. "Maybe when a book is closed the characters inside are put on pause or something, and they just don't notice it."

"That makes since," Clary said.

"I have a few questions," Jace said.

"What are your questions?" Karma asked.

"If we're really book characters, then the author decides what we do, right?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Karma replied.

"Then why did she give us so many problems to deal with?" Jace questioned.

"To make the book interesting," Karma responded.

"That's a good reason," Clary said.

"But if she is writing the story can she bring people who died back to life, right?" Jace asked

"Probably. I don't see why she couldn't," Karma replied.

"What about make people who are evil, good?" Clary asked.

"The author can do anything she wants with the story. Whether she chooses to kill one person or make them evil, that's her choice," Karma explained.

"How would you go about getting the author to bring someone back?" Jace asked, a gleam entering his eyes.

"I don't know. Who would you want brought back?" Karma asked.

"Max," Jace said simply, his voice held the sorrow of someone who had lost someone very important.

"Could she make my brother non-evil?" Clary asked.

"Probably," Karma said.

"Then I want her to do that, too," Clary said.

"Look guys, I can't make the author do anything. She does with the story whatever she wants. Besides the last book has already been written," Karma said.

"If the last book has already been written, why are we still fighting Sebastian?" Jace asked.

"You're still fighting him because you're from City of Lost Souls, which is the second to last. And even after the last book there are still more books about you guys," Karma said.

"If the last book is the 'last', how could there be more after that?" Jace asked, sarcastically.

"What other books," Clary asked, at the same time.

"There is a sequel series, The Shadowhunter Academy books," Karma explained.

"What happens in City of Lost Souls?" Jace asked.

"Sebastian turns you into his one of his minions, Clary joins you in your magic traveling apartment, Simon summons Raziel to get Glorious, and Clary stabs you with it to break your bond with Sebastian," Karma explained. "I was almost at the end of the book when you appeared."

"But you said there's another book after City of Lost Souls, right?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, City of Heavenly Fire. It was awesome. At least until…" Karma began.

"Until what?" Clary asked, suspiciously.

"I really shouldn't say. I don't want to reveal anything before it happens for you," Karma said. "I've got to go. Tomorrow is a school day."

"Is everything going to go black again?" Clary asked.

"I'm going to close my Kindle, so I'm guessing everything is going to go black again," Karma said, starting to close her Kindle.

"Wait!" Jace said, quickly.

"I have to close my Kindle now," Karma said. "See you. Maybe. If your still here tomorrow." Karma shut the Kindle. Everything in Jace and Clary's world was plunged into darkness again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Jace, are you there?" Clary asked.

It had been weird seeing that other girl. She still found it hard to believe that she was just a book character whose life was made up by some author in another world.

"I'm here, Clary," Jace said, reaching out his hand and taking hold of hers.

"Good," Clary said.

Jace chuckled. "Don't tell me your scared of the dark," Jace teased.

"OK. I won't tell you," Clary retorted.

"Are you really scared of the dark?" Jace asked, gently.

"No, I'm just scared of this dark. We aren't supposed to be book characters somebody has stored on their Kindle," Clary said.

"It'll be alright, Clary. To Karma's world we may be book characters, but to us, this is our life. It doesn't matter if we are in a book or not. For all we know we're just a book inside a book inside a book inside a book inside a…" Jace said.

"I get it, Jace," Clary interrupted before Jace could go on.

"Good," Jace said.

"Jace?" Clary whispered.

"Yeah," Jace answered.

"If we're inside a book on a Kindle, do you think there's a way we could hack into the Kindle and turn it on or something? Wake it up? I don't know, do something so that we can get the others here. I don't want to wait for Karma to open the Kindle."

"I don't know, but that is a good idea. If we can learn how to manipulate the Kindle, maybe we can learn to manipulate other devices and transfer ourselves to them," Jace said.

"Yeah, but how would we do that?" Clary asked.

"I don't know. Think 'wake up'?" Jace suggested.

Clary thought. Nothing happened. "Are you thinking?" Clary asked.

"Yes, but nothing is happening," Jace pointed out.

"Maybe we need to flip a switch or push a button," Clary suggested. "Do you have your witchlight?

"Yeah," Jace replied.

"Good, light it up," Clary said.

Jace pulled out his witchlight and held it up. The witchlight blazed up around them. They found themselves in what looked like a forest of technology.

"Where are we?" Jace asked.

"We're in the insides of the Kindle," Clary responded.

"I think it's the mother board. Somehow we must have gotten out of the memory," Clary said. "I really don't know much about the insides of computers, phones, or Kindles."

"Do you know enough to turn it on?" Jace asked.

"We probably need to find the on switch," Clary suggested.

"Where would that be?"

"Under the mother board?" Clary guessed.

"Sounds as good a place as any to start," Jace said.

Jace and Clary started heading in the direction of where they hoped the edge of the mother board was. Clary stumbled and fell over the edge of the mother board.

"Ow! What was that?" Clary asked.

"You tripped on something and fell off the mother board," Jace replied. "Mother board. That's a strange thing to call. It didn't give birth to the Kindle, so why is it called a mother board?"

Jace jumped down, landing gracefully next to Clary.

"Come on let's look for the on switch," Clary said not bothering to respond to Jace's ponderings.

Jace held up his witchlight. "What about that over there?" he asked.

"What about what?" Clary asked.

"That," Jace pointed.

Clary saw what he was looking at. "Don't know let's try it," Clary said.

They walked over to it. Jace pushed it. Nothing happened.

"Try pulling it then pushing it," Clary said. Then added, "gently."

Jace tried what Clary suggested. Everything around them came to life.

"We should try to bring the others here," Clary said.

#####

"Where are we?" Isabelle asked when she appeared. She was the last to appear.

"We're inside a Kindle," Clary answered.

"A what?" Isabelle asked.

"A Kindle. It's an e-reader. It's like a miniature laptop that is only used for reading books," Clary explained.

"So what are we doing here? And how did we get here?" Alec asked.

"Jace had a very interesting experience," Clary said.

"Really what was it?" Magnus asked.

"I found out we're all book characters," Jace said.

A chorus of whats followed Jace's statement. Jace proceeded to explain his and Clary's encounter with Karma.

"So, we're all just book characters?" Alec asked.

"That's what I said," Jace replied. "Were you not listening?"

"If we're book characters created by this Cassandra Clare person, shouldn't she be able to change the story?" Isabelle asked.

"I asked Karma about that. She said that it was up to the author what happened to us," Jace explained.

"What do we do now that we know we're book characters?" Simon asked.

"We explore the Kindle," Clary declared. "Magnus, is there a way to make navigating this thing easier?"

"Yes, I can create a magic map. All you will have to do is touch the place you want to go and you will go there." Magnus did the spell, and a map appeared in his hand. "It would probably be best if we stick together," he cautioned.

"Let's not just sit here. Let's go exploring!" Jace exclaimed.

Magnus selected a part of the map to go to and they all transported there. After they were gone the memory of the Kindle started to make a slight hum. A figure appeared. He had white blonde hair and black eyes. He smiled.

"So, Little Sister, we have a new playing field," Sebastian said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Where are we?" Alec asked.

"I'm guessing the home page," Simon answered. "See, there are several icons for different things."

"This girl must really like to read," Magnus commented.

"I wonder if she has any games," Simon mused.

"What's this," Jace asked, pointing to an icon that looked like a white ball with gold, green, and blue ribbons wrapped around it.

"Don't know. Why don't we open it and find out?" Clary proposed.

"How do we open it?" Alec asked.

"Tap it?" Simon suggested, giving everybody a quizzical look.

Jace, not wasting any more time, tapped it. A page of most visited sites popped up.

"Wow! She visits this fan fiction site a lot," Simon remarked.

"I wonder what's on ," Clary said, tapping on one of the links.

They soon found themselves on a page of different fan fiction crossovers.

"What are the Infernal Devices, and why are they crossed over with The Mortal Instruments so much?" Alec asked.

Isabelle touched it and they soon found themselves on another page, full of stories.

"Hey, what's 'Leap In Time'?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know. But the author sure knows the truth about ducks," Jace said, pointing at the cover. He tapped the title and the story opened.

"Chapter 1," Clary read out loud. She continued reading the story.

"That was hilarious," Isabelle said, still laughing.

"Can't argue with that. Magnus, did you really know the people from the story that weren't us?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I did. I knew them from a long time ago," Magnus replied.

"Who was the author and did he or she write any other stories?" Alec asked.

"The author was…" Isabelle started, looking up to see who the author was. "Jace5000."

"Did he write any other stories?" Magnus asked. "This one was highly comical. If there are any other stories, I want to read them."

"It looks like we can select the author. Maybe it will take us to any other stories he has written," Clary suggested.

Jace tapped the authors name and they were soon directed to a different page. They scrolled down and found two tabs. The first tab was labeled 'My Stories' and the second was labeled 'Favorite Stories'. 'My Stories' was already selected. They looked at what was under it and found two stories. One of those stories was "Leap In Time" which they had already read. The other was a story called "Crunch".

"What's 'Crunch'?" Alec asked.

"The summery says, 'After finding themselves in an alternate dimension, the shadowhunters and the vampires from the new dimension team up to rescue Clary and take down Sebastian. The characters from this story belong to Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instruments and Amanda Hocking's My Blood Approves.'" Clary quoted. "It also says that this story is a crossover, rated t, English, Humor, and has 11 chapters."

"Well don't just stand there. Open it!" Jace said.

Clary opened it. "Chapter 1," she read. Clary read each chapter.

"I have to say that was absolutely sidesplitting," Magnus said.

"I think I laughed so hard tears came out of my eyes," Simon said.

"That was hilarious," Isabelle commented. "Jace, you lost your pants. Oh, the Isabelle from that story was right. I do need to get some of that knee armor." Isabelle laughed so hard she fell over.

"I do feel as though the author captured my sparkling personality quite well," Jace said, smirking.

"What are you guys doing? How did you open the internet? How are you guys even functioning when I'm not using the Kindle?" Karma asked.

They all looked up. "Nice hair," Magnus commented. "Where did you get it done?"

"I fell and bruised it," Karma said. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

"After you closed the Kindle Clary and I were still able to move and do stuff. Somehow we ended up in the inner workings of your Kindle, and figured out how to bring the others with us," Jace said.

"When we were all present; we decided to go exploring, so Magnus used magic to create a map to take us wherever we want," Isabelle continued explaining.

"OK. Why are you looking at 'Crunch'?" Karma asked.

"We found it when we went exploring. Have you read it? It's hilarious," Simon answered.

"Dude, I wrote it," Karma said and smirked.

"You wrote it? Your story is awesome," Alec asked.

"I did. And thanks. I just wish people would read it and review it. I guess they don't because it's almost at the end of the list of crossovers, and it's the only crossover that mixes those two series, so they don't really notice it," Karma said.

"I'm sure somebody will eventually read and review it. They should read and review both your stories. There both hilarious," Clary said.

"You were able to…" Jace started but broke off.

"What was that?" Karma asked. "It looked like my screen just wavered or something."

"It felt like an earthquake. Or at least what I imagine an earthquake to feel like. I've never actually been present during one," Simon said.

A dark splotch started at the corner of the screen and started working its way across the rest of it. Just before the screen went completely black a tall figure with white blonde hair and black eyes flashed in and grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Hello, Little Sister," Sebastian grinned.

"What did you do?" Clary asked, sharply.

"I crashed her Kindle. It was the least I could do after what she did to me in her story 'Crunch'," Sebastian sneered.

Clary snorted. "That was hilarious."

The others snickered and Sebastian glared at them. He drew his sword from the sheath on his back and advanced.

"You won't be laughing when I'm finished with you," Sebastian snarled, and sprang at them.

They leaped out of the way. Clary crouched and pulled the dagger Jace had given her when they went to see Magnus for the first time. She saw Sebastian swing his blade at Jace. She saw Jace roll out of the way.

Suddenly they were transported to a different place. Disoriented they looked around.

"Where are we?" Simon asked. His words slightly garbled by his fangs.

"I transferred you to my computer after Destructo over there destroyed my Kindle. My poor, poor Kindle." Karma lamented. "Watch out!" Karma shouted when she saw Sebastian lunge for Clary.

Sebastian caught Clary around the waist and they fell to the ground. Clary felt squashed under Sebastian's weight.

"Get off me," Clary grunted.

Sebastian leaped to his feet, pulling her with him. He held his sword to her throat and her dagger was pressed against her heart.

"Come any closer to me and I will kill her," Sebastian growled.

"No you won't. You care for her too much," Magnus said, calmly.

"Yes, I will. I can always just go into the books and bring a new Clary out," Sebastian pointed out.

"Karma, you have to delete all The Mortal Instruments books you have on your computer and any other device!" Simon shouted.

"What! Why? I've already lost my favorite piece of technology, and now you're asking me to delete my favorite series of books. This day couldn't be any crueler to me!" Karma cried.

"I'm not asking you to never have any contact with the books again. I'm just saying it's the only way to stop Sebastian from waging a cyber-attack on the world. He already wants to destroy ours, don't let him have the chance to ruin yours as well," Simon explained.

"So deleting the books will reset it so you guys don't know you're books or something?" Karma asked.

"I think that's what will happen," Simon said.

Sebastian still held Clary, "If you try to stop me I will kill her."

"Don't listen to him. If the books will really reset so that they are like what they were before we became people in this world, then Clary will still be alive," Jace said.

"OK, I'll delete the books," Karma said. "It was nice meeting you all. Except you," she pointed at Sebastian.

"Wait, Karma, before you delete the books, can you please try to have the author bring Max back. He's my little brother," Isabelle said.

"I'll try," Karma promised.

Clary felt Sebastian's sword and her dagger at her throat. She felt a weird sensation like she was fading. Soon everything went black.

#####

Clary woke up in her bedroom at Luke's house. "That was a weird dream," Clary mumbled, rolling out of bed. "I'll have to tell Jace about it."

She walked into the kitchen. "Tell Jace about what?" Joslyn asked.

"Nothing, I just had a weird dream last night," Clary replied. "I'm going to meet Simon; then we're going to find the other in Central Park."

"OK. Be careful!" Joslyn shouted as Clary walked out the door.

 **The End**


End file.
